


Tick Tock

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Community: rainbowfilling, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:10:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2053047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friday nights are movie nights. Nino and Aiba are in charge of getting the movies but first Aiba has to go get Nino at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tick Tock

**Author's Note:**

> Un-betaed. For the **Movie Night** prompt at rainbowfilling

Work was being particularly more boring than usual today, thought Ninomiya Kazunari as he watched the minutes go by on his desktop clock. A receptionist job at night isn't that stimulating when you have absolutely nothing to do. Still, money was money and he couldn't argue that his bosses were practically giving the money away since there was never anything much to do during his shifts. The only bad thing was that his boss wouldn't allow him to play his DS while on duty because that might be rude to visitors. Which was a load of crap because no one ever came by after his shift started; specially on a Friday. Not that he would actually say that, his boss might realize his shift was unnecessary and actually cut him off. That's why Nino didn't have any other choice but to stare blankly at the screen before him until it was time to clock out.

Luckily, Friday nights also meant that his friend Aiba would pick him up for Movie night with the guys. They were always went to pick up the movies they would watch duty while the others handled the food. This meant that by the time he got to whoever was hosting that week; he and Aiba would have to fight for scraps if the others had gotten tired of waiting for them to eat which was always. Still, Nino couldn't wait to finish his shift to go meet with his friends, anything to get him out the current monotony. He looked at the clock again... One more hour. Bleh.

He surfed the web aimlessly when he heard the doors to the lobby open. He perked and promptly proceeded to welcome the guest.

"Goodnight and welcome to— Ah, it's you." he regained his bored expression at once when he recognized his friend, Aiba but a shadow of a smile could be seen. "You're early."

"I thought you might be bored." Aiba bent over Nino's desk, resting his chin on his hands.

"My brain is about to turn to mush." Nino kept his eyes at the screen.

"That bad, huh?" The new arrival giggled and leaned on the desk.

"Must you do that?"

"Do what?"

“That.” He said pointing at how his friend was leaning. “It seems as if you were flirting with me."

"So what? Nobody is here to see it."

"Somebody might come, this place isn't completely empty yet."

"Still don't see what's the problem." Aiba shrugged.

"The hell you do. Just go sit down and wait, will you?"

He grabs Nino gently by the chin and smiles mischievously. "Nino-chan is so cute."

Just as Nino slapped Aiba's hand away and was about to lash out one of the executives called out.

"Oi, You! You're here to greet the guests not to flirt with them!" The glare the receptionist directed at his friend was enough to make him shiver. He turned his head to his boss to apologize but the man waved a hand to stop him.

"Just get the hell out of here, there is nothing to do here anyways. I bet you youngsters have better plans for a Friday night that to flirt this meaningless shift away."

After the executive left, Aiba waited outside the building for Nino to gather his things so they could pick up the movie and meet with the rest of their friends. When Aiba saw him walk out he flashed him a smug smile. 

“See? There wasn’t anything bad with flirting.You could leave earlier today, that was good.” Aiba commented always able to look at the bright side of a situation. 

"Yeah but now the boss knows how unnecessary that shift is, and if I lose my job because of this I will kill you."


End file.
